List of Prime Ministers of Japan
Japanese Prime Ministers (1945-) 1940's Aritsune Hanakoji (American Occupational Authority) 1945-1947(Sakura Wars) In the aftermath of the Second World War, US General Henry Howell was placed in charge of the postwar occupation government on behalf of the US. Howell sought to enforce the terms of the peace on Japan. To that end, Howell carried out trials of the prewar leadership (though Emperor Yoshiro was spared) and sought to hunt down holdout Japanese rebels such as the Golden Bat and Momotaro II. To provide a Japanese face to his government, the prewar politician Aritsune Hanakoji was placed in charge. Hanakoji had opposed the war with the US to begin with, making him a good candidate for postwar government. His government aligned with Saizo Ato to rebuild postwar Japan and sent the android known as Kurumi after the rebel holdouts at Howell’s request. However, Hanakoji’s time as head of Japan ended relatively quickly. Howell’s right-wing leanings led to him quickly denouncing the excesses of communist president Mike Thingmaker and endorsing John Galt’s strike in 1946. Following Thingmaker’s impeachment, President Arthur Hockstader ordered Howell to return to the US and Hanakoji was compelled to hold Japan’s first postwar elections. Akiro Mitamura (Liberal) 1947-1955(1941) Mitamura had been the commander of a submarine in the Second World War, but was one who had behaved with more decency than many of his compatriots. During the war he attacked and destroyed a small portion of Vinewood, with a small group of American Citizens and soldiers providing retaliation that resulted in property damage and no casualties, though what was considered a Victory for Mitamura, who captured POW Bill Keiso. Mitamura was in power during the Hun Chiu War, where his government allowed US troops access to Hun Chiu to support the South. He strongly disagreed with Henry Howell's request to use nukes to end the war and so did US President Hockstader, resulting in Howell being discharged. Mitamura began building up a Japanese intelligence apparatus headed by Taku ‘Tiger’ Tanaka and used the apparatus to crack down on communist and criminal unrest. The time displaced hero known as the Might Atom, an android built in 2003, would make his debut in this era. Mitamura’s government had to contend with various yakuza families and with the likes of THRUSH, KAOS and SPECTRE. However, the biggest crises of his ministry would come later in his term. While Japan was not the first nation faced with attack by a kaiju (that would go to the US who was attacked by a Rhedosaurus in 1953), Japan would be attacked by the first Gojira entity following US nuclear tests in the Pacific. Gojira would devastate Tokyo in its ensuing rampage before being destroyed by Daisuke Serizawa’s Oxygen Destroyer. While Mitamura would survive, this would be merely the first in a long line of kaiju attacks. Japan would be attacked by the second Gojira entity, Anguirus and Rodan before the end of Mitamura’s government. Japan would also be terrorized by Yajima’s ‘Invisible Gang’ during Mitamura’s government. Ultimately, Mitamura would lose election following a schism with the ascension of the splinter United Nation Party and Japan decided to select a leader who was more prepared to deal with kaiju. 1950's Kyohei Yamane (Socialist) 1955-1960(''Gojira)'' A paleontologist by trade, Yamane’s experiences during the first Gojira crisis allowed him to take the leadership of Japan’s Socialist Party and become Prime Minister. Yamane’s government presided over the implementation of the welfare state in Japan. A vampiric species of moth attacked several people during Yamane’s tenure and Japan was attacked by Varan during his tenure. Yamane’s government developed the plan that would form the basis for the establishment of ‘Monsterland’ in the 1970’s, but lacked the means to implement it during his term. The first Japanese superhero to emerge postwar made his debut during Yamane’s government in the form of Moonlight Mask. Japan was invaded by the Mysterians during Yamane’s government and he was criticized for refusing to concede to their limited demands amidst the devastation they caused. Japan was also raided by mercenaries working for the Galtist city-state of Rapture along with the rest of the world. The biggest crisis of Yamane’s term was the return of the lost empire of Mu. This reemergence was defeated by the submarine known as the Atragon, a World War II-era Japanese submarine formerly known as the Gotengo. However, this did not prevent Yamane from being defeated in his bid for reelection. 1960's Daigenjurjo Kanzuki (Liberal Democratic Party) 1960-1966(Street Fighter) Kanzuki was the strict patriarch of a wealthy, influential family and closely allied to business interests such as Mifune Motors and the Hanshin Bank. Kanzuki’s government saw the formation of the Liberal Democratic Party of Japan that would go on to dominate the country’s politics for the next fifty years. Kanzuki additionally contended with a number of kaiju threats, including rampages by Ghidorah, the Gargantuas, Baragon, Kong II, and Ebirah. The emergence of the more benevolent kaiju Mothra and Gamera helped stymie kaiju rampages. Additionally, Kanzuki’s government helped support the creation of a large number of ‘mechs’ to defend Japan. Among the most notable of these were the Getter Robos, Manzinger Z and Tetsunijin Nijuhachi-go. Alien incursions would also occur during his government—Japan was targeted by the Triffids, the Natal, the Neptune Men and the Xillians. Kanzuki’s government also made contact with the more benevolent Pairans, who helped destroy the dangerous rogue Planet R. These developments caused the government to increase Japan’s space program, which had the unfortunate side effect of causing the Guilala attack and the Murai fungal plague. Both incidents provoked Kanzuki to stand aside in 1965. Shunzo Mamiya (LDP) 1966-1973(Terror in Resonance) Mamiya sought to build up Japan’s power both economically and beyond. His government encouraged the activities of a rising number of superheroes, including the Ultra Crusaders, Inazuman, Mirrorman and the Metal Heroes. Mamiya also allowed asylum to the Moreau Sapien Monarch King Furry, who would spend the rest of his life in the country. His Science Minister Umataro Tenma helped bolster these individuals and extant mechas in order to finally fulfill the Monsterland project, which was successfully implemented in the early 1970’s. However, Mamiya’s government also had a darker side with the launch of the Athena Project. Modeled after the contemporary US’s MKUltra and Project Firestarter and the USSR’s Project Libitina, Athena engaged in human experimentation to create psychics to serve as tools of the government. Mamiya was in charge when contact was made with the secret micronation located at the intersection of the Equator and International Date Line and he worked with the US to destabilize the country. The Japanese Home Islands nearly sank into the Japanese Trench during Mamiya’s ministry, though this thankfully was averted. The Helios 7 catastrophe also occurred under Mamiya. A spate of vampire attacks also occurred during Mamiya’s term in office. Mamiya would retire in 1973, but remain tied to the Athena Project enough that he would be arrested by the Japanese government when it was exposed. 1970's Takeshi Kido (LDP)(1973-1980)(The Man and the High Castle) Kido had served in the IJA during the Second World War and had a reputation as a strict individual. He had been rivals of sort with Nobosuke Tagomi, both holding different stances on Japan's involvement in the second World War but greatly respecting each other, Tagomi believing Japan should never have entered into a war with the US. In Kido's eyes Tagomi was proven right. Kido attempted Seppuku but was prevented from doing so when bystanders interfered. Tagomi's life meanwhile fell apart while he was living in San Fransokyo. Kido was surprised to discover his old rival had committed seppuku. He was also surprised to hear from his family that an alternate Universe version of Tagomi from a universe in which the Axis emerged victorious had visited and returned to his own universe with a reel of the Atomic Bomb testing, intent on using the footage to convince Germany that Japan had also discovered Atomic weapons. Kido fel ta sense of closure from this news and he would pursue politics. While more superheroes debuted such as Megaloman. Kido’s government had to contend with an increase in crime in Japan during his term, ranging from the thefts of Arsene Lupin III to the Edomae Group, Hanada Clan, Jugondou Group and other Yakuza families and even the resurgent Ashi(Foot) Clan and similarly evil ninja clans. A hardline advocate of law and order, Kido worked tirelessly to crackdown on these individuals and groups. A Plesiosaurs and Rhamphoryncus attacked the area surrounding Saiko Lake, but were killed when Mount Fuji erupted. Kido was forced to order temporary evacuations of the surrounding region as a result of the eruptions. Kido was also in power when the first Sentai began emerging, an event he encouraged due to his support for their efforts to promote law and order. Kido was very supportive of General Gonpachi Edogawa and his EAGLE organization. However, Kido was disappointed by the failure to take down the Tojo Clan, the fact the Skull Man killer Tatsuo Kagura was killed instead of captured and the reliance Japan had on the US to deal with the Dinosaur Empire and Gaizok. These frustrations led to Kido’s ultimate decision to retire in 1980. 1980's Umataro Tenma (LDP) 1980-1986(The Mighty Atom) Tenma had been a longtime Science Minister in the Japanese government beforetravellin back in time alongside his creation The Mighty Atom, becoming Prime Minister. He benefitted from the beginning of a global economic boom that saw Japanese companies like Hosaka Computers, Bitsimushi and Assan Motors grow in power and prestige. Tokyo would be destroyed a second time in 1982, jumpstarting World War III. Tenma also assisted in creating the Gohten as part of an effort to combat an ongoing alien invasion by Venusians—a project bolstered by the Visitor incursion of 1983. This laid the groundwork for Tenma to provide UNIT with the Good Thunder fortress to defend against invasions. Relations between the US and Japan briefly soured after the Japanese assassin Golgo 13 attempted to murder an American oil baron. The superhuman Son Goku would appear in public during the Tenma's government. A time loop impacted Tomobiki during Tenma’s tenure—something the Prime Minister tolerated to carry out further study. His experiments also created a small, but destructive population of cats that were capable of gaining human intelligence—dubbed ‘Bagi cats’ by later generations. After years of inaction, Gojira would rampage through Japan again under Tenma, but he was contained within a volcano before being taken back to Monster Island. Tenma’s government briefly saw strained relations with West Germany due to his brain surgeon nephew Dr. Kenzo Tenma’s opposition to the government-sanctioned political bias in the country’s hospitals. Ultimately, Tenma’s government would be undone following the Rokkenjima mass murders and Great Hinamizawa disaster that destroyed an entire village. Due to this coupled with Soviet meddling, Tenma became the first Liberal Democratic Party Prime Minister to be defeated in 1986. Toru Fukushima (United Nation Party) 1986-1988(Killer 7) Fukushima was a left-wing political figure who demanded the US remove its military presence from Japan. Despite reluctance from President Johnathan Cyclops to do so, the US ultimately complied with Fukushima’s demands. Due to increasing supernatural concerns relating to the Cold War occult warfare, Fukushima appointed Tatsuo Kusakabe to oversea supernatural research. It was Kusakabe (along with Japanese Minister of Magic Kiki Takayama and Umataro Tenma) who would endorse the SCP Foundation planned contingency for the activation of the Soviet Project Koschei involving the kaiju contained on Japanese soil—namely Gojira and Gamera—to combat the awakened Cthulhu. This operation would have to be carried out—Fukushima’s approval of it helping save humanity. Japan was attacked by the Fangire race during this time as well and the Gorgom cult. Fukushima also temporarily shut down the Athena Project, refusing to allow them to experiment on the child espers Mami Sakura or Yumi Hanazono, though later leaders would bring it back. Demons overtook the Shinjuku district of Tokyo during Fukushima’s government, increasing his unpopularity, especially as they would not be dislodged for nearly a decade. However, none of these things would prevent Fukushima from being removed from power in an ultranationalist coup that was justified due to his government’s failure to handle demonic attacks from the parallel realm of Makai. Fukushima was allowed to live, but lost power. Ryoichi Yoshi (Rising Sun) 1988-1992(I Was Born But...) Yoshi was a JSDF general who had helped command the country’s armed forces against kaiju ''and alien invaders. However, Yoshi also had a revanchist political outlook and disdained both the United States and Fukushima’s leftism equally, favoring an imperial restoration. Thus, Yoshi in 1988 would mount a coup against Fukushima while the world was distracted by the Third World War (thanks to both Soshkin’s USSR and Sam Baker’s USA were both fixated on the Soviet invasions of Europe and America). Yoshi’s coup was condemned by both the US and USSR and his government was only able to gain recognition from Khan Noonien Singh’s India. While Yoshi was a baseline human, Khan admired his ideals and believed that he could make Japan ready to become Augmented if he was able to form an empire. Khan thus provided financial and military aid to Yoshi’s Japan. Yoshi quickly cracked down on dissent in the country and began attempting to promote militaristic Japanese culture. He began by creating the tournament known as the Battle Royale between Japanese high school students, which he claimed was an outlet for violence in schools that caused the Akademi High School murders among other disasters. His government scrapped laws against Japan having a standing army that had existed since World War II, seeking to build a new Imperial Japanese Army. The popularity of this was increased following the rampage of the so-called ‘Iron Man’ in Tokyo in 1989, making the Japanese public fearful. Japan was also threatened by the entity Giygas. Yoshi also sought to boost Japan’s economic output, with the rise of technology enabling the rise of the government-owned Amie Workbench technology. Yoshi also aligned with the Tojo Clan Yakuza family to maintain a stranglehold on power. Tokyo was attacked by an army from the Netherworld headed by Talpa early during Yoshi’s regime. The Heaven Smiles also began terrorizing the world, including Japan, during his rule, but Yoshi proved reluctant to align with the worldwide efforts to combat Kun Lun. While tolerant of metahumans due to his alliance with Khan, Yoshi was hostile towards aliens, preventing Tectonese refugees from settling in Japan and seeking to hunt down the released space pirate Ryoko and other generally benign alien visitors that showed up in Japan. Ultimately, Yoshi would start an economic war with the United States under Roger Durling that would escalate into a shooting conflict. However, the American advantage was great enough Yoshi was ousted from power by members of the government seeking peace. Yoshi was arrested, but managed to get an acolyte of his to destroy the US Capitol Building. '''1990's' Koichi Zenigata (LDP) 1992(Lupin the Third) Zenigata, a former inspector, sought to rebuild US-Japanese relations, placing Yoshi in prison along with his key allies and helping aid in the US efforts to combat the Great Khanate in the Eugenics Wars. He also demilitarized the country, resurrecting the JSDF. Fears among the Japanese public of being left vulnerable to alien invasions were alleviated by the appearance of the Sailor Senshi Corps, who defended Japan against many threats during the 1990’s. Zenigata supported the US efforts to shut a gateway to a realm of demons, but sabotage by the Yoshi-aligned General Gotou led to demonic attacks and devastation being unleashed on Tokyo, though the city would be rebuilt quickly. Zenigata’s government was only a transitional one, however, and he soon handed power off to an elected successor. Chiaki Asami (LDP) 1992-1996(Sanctuary) Asami, at the time he was appointed, was the youngest Japanese Prime Minister elected to the office and had a reputation for clashing with older Liberal Democratic Party politicians—something that proved advantageous as many of the older generation had accepted Yoshi’s regime unquestioningly. He authorized the creation of MechaGojira to combat the now insane Gojira though the machine failed to beat it in combat. The Gojira that destroyed its doppleganger would ultimately die fighting Destroyah, but would be replaced by its offspring. Two Saiyans attacked Earth but were defeated by Son Goku and his allies. The Crisis Empire and the Fog Mother attacked Japan as part of their efforts to achieve world domination, but were beaten by Kamen Riders. An American archaeologist accidentally awakened 3 Japanese immortals in Nakano, prompting them to clash to maintain their immortality. The murders committed by Kunihiko Mamiya would prove to be a terror for Asami’s Japan and Mamiya’s actions would provoke copycat murders by some of his victims. Culturally, Asami’s Japan saw the emergence of ‘J-pop’ and idol singers (often backed by the Namuko Production group) and Saotome Academy). Asami would also lead Japan against the two biggest invasions of the decade: the Fithp invasion of 1995 and the Harvester invasion of 1996. Asami had the JSDF participate in the worldwide counteroffensive launched on the 4th of July that defeated the latter invasion. Asami's government saw the resurgence of Pocket Monsters, which had only been a minority until that point. Shortly afterwards, Asami announced he would be stepping down as Prime Minister. He would die a year later from a previously undisclosed terminal illness while visiting Vietmahl. Machiko Tsuge(LDP Science Faction, sub faction)(1996-1999)(Godzilla against Mechagodzilla) Tsuge was a career politician who had to handle a number of major issues. Kaiju attacks were a big part of his tenure—first the attacks were caused by the Kilaaks and later by more mundane events that nevertheless devastated the country. The Monster Cell threatened to destroy the world in ten days if no one could defeat him and it required the sacrifice of Son Goku and a great deal of Superhumans combining their attacks to defeat him though the Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan would take credit for the victory and become a massive celebrity, refusing to run for Prime Minister despite his popularity ensuring a definite win. Tsuge would shut down the Battle Royale program. Tokyo was briefly sealed off from the rest of the world by the forces of Myotismon, a being from a parallel plane known as the Digital World. Igarashi was among the millions held captive by Myotismon’s forces before they were defeated and had to contain panic in the aftermath due to the boundaries between worlds temporarily fluctuating. Tsuge was also in charge when an alien spacecraft crashed in the Bonin Islands, which helped push the Prime Minister to join the Council of Nations in planning for anti-alien invasion contingencies. The Council of Nations helped manage the Global Defense Initiative’s war with the Brotherhood of Nod and combat the Yeerk invasion Tsuge ordered the creation of another Mecha gojira. Her government placed increased scrutiny on the idol industry in Japan following the attempted murder of Mima Kirigoe by an insane fan. Hayato Igarashi (LDP) 1999-2003(''Godzilla ''series) . On New Year’s Eve in 2000, the Cult of Yujin unleashed a bioweapon and giant robot that caused enough instability to foster their growth, despite Igarashi’s efforts to resist its rise. Other Y2K disasters were prevented in Japan due to contingencies recommended by Dr. Ryogen Nishiyama being implemented by the Igarashi government. The Morioh murders also occurred during Igarashi’s term in office. The first Ener-D reactor was activated by Dr. Fudo as part of a project the Prime Minister had ordered, though Igarashi agreed with Fudo’s attempt to scrap the program due to unstable reactions. Towards the end of his term, the National Defense Family’s terrorist activities threatened to spark a civil war in Japan between elements of the government, though this was ultimately averted. Tokyo and Okinawa were attacked by a genetically modified species of legged fish during this time as well, though they were fortunately ultimately repelled. A series of deaths occurred in Tokyo thanks to the activities of a ghost known as Kayako during Igarashi’s term in office and several similar deaths occurred due to the spread of a cursed videotape. These events would culminate in the Tokyo Terror of 2001, where ghosts almost overtook Tokyo altogether and forced large-scale evacuations of the city. Igarashi would deal with the threat by bringing the Ghostbusters over from the United States and purchasing a large amount of materials from Fenton Works, which allowed for a return to normalcy. Igarashi would leave office with high approval ratings and be remembered as one of the greatest Prime Ministers in Japanese history. 2000's Yonetarou Migimori(LDP)(2003-2005)(Neuro) Migimori was Trade Minister to Igarashi before ascending to become Prime Minister. In Migimori’s term as Prime Minister, the Fuyuki Grail War would threaten the boundaries between the supernatural and normal worlds, including the ‘magical reserve’ of Gensokyo. Metahumans in Japan were targeted by the Lords during Migimori’s government, but these beings were ultimately repelled. Ikebukuro would fall under the domination of the gang known as ‘the Dollars’ during this time as well. Migimori was also Prime Minister during the 6-12 incident where the entities known as ‘the Giant’ and ‘the Dragon’ clashed and was in charge of briefing other world leaders on the situation. A subsequent disease outbreak in Shinjuku (dubbed ‘White Chlorination Syndrome’) forced the district to be quarantined. This marked the beginning of Migimori’s decline in popularity, which was furthered by the beginning of the Kira murders, the crash-landing of EI-01, an attack on Tokyo by the resurrected spirit of the original malevolent Gojira entity and the Tokyo Twilight Disaster, which killed 30,000 residents of Tokyo. The latter event, while covered up as an earthquake by the government, enraged Migimori greatly and provoked heavy friction between the Japanese Ministry of Magic and the main government. Migimori’s hostility to the Ministry ultimately enabled the entity known as X to kill and replace him for a time. X as Migimori had the government investigate his rival Neuro before revealing his true nature and exiting office. Takanojou Migitsuma (LDP) 2005-2008(Neuro) Migitsuma was able to fare better that Migimori despite worsening circumstances. The Pluto’s Kiss computer virus and the subsequent shutdown of the Internet pending the implementation of countermeasures sparked a recession in Japan years before it began overseas. An increase in the Makamou population led to the rise in activity for the secret organization known as Takeshi. Crime additionally continued to rise under Migitsuma—Kira’s killings continued despite heavy investigation, two murders occurred at Haramihama High School, a serial killer terrorized Kisaragi City, and the first Slasher incidents in Ikebukuro occurred. Migitsuma also would have to contend with the emergence of a portal to another world in Tokyo’s Ginza district unleashing soldiers and monsters on the city. The Japanese Self-Defense Force was easily able to repel the attacks due to superior technology and Migitsuma set up a forward base on the other side of the portal to prevent any further incidents. He ramped up military presence within Tokyo in general both due to this and continued attacks by White Chlorination Syndrome infectees, which breached quarantine to a significant extent halfway through his term. To help alleviate the economic problems Japan was facing, Migitsuma joined with East Hun Chiu, Zheng Fa, Sarkhan and Thailand in the Bangkok Economic Alliance. A clash over possession of the Jewel Seeds occurred within Japan during Migitsuma’s tenure, though his government had little involvement in the matter. Earth would be attacked by the Dark Fall, the Light of Destruction, Masters of Sol and Zentraedi under Migitsuma as well. The Hell’s Gate opened in Tokyo during Migitsuma’s term, sparking a brief push to relocate the capital due to the damage caused to the region by this and White Chlorination Syndrome. However, Migitsuma simply stepped up the use of metahumans to ensure citywide security and vowed that Tokyo would be the forever capital of Japan. In 2008, the Japanese elections looked to be close between Migitsuma and Gameshow host Count Takeshi. However, a freak accident caused by aliens led to the deaths of both Migitsuma and Takeshi. The Aliens quickly attempted to conceal the incident and brainwashed the Japanese population, Leading to the rise of an unexpected candidate. Yukino Ohama (UNP) 2008-2011(My Girlfriend is the President) Chosen by the aliens to become Prime Minister, Ohama bears the distinction of undeniably the youngest figure to hold the position of Prime Minister of Japan, being only a teenager upon ascending to the office. Ohama was also the first woman to serve as Prime Minister of Japan. During Ohama’s presidency (as Japan was going through a youth cultural revolution that saw it referred to as the United States of Nippon), the country experienced a growth in attacks by dark witches in Mitakihara and the rise of the superhero Saitama, whose power level was greater than much of the other heroes to emerge in the decade that followed. Stan Marsh would protest against Japan's whale and Dolphin killing, prompting Ohama to reveal that Dolphins were intelligent and had evidently orchestrated the World War II Atomic Bombings. Marsh claimed to have discovered Chicken and Cows were the true bombers, and though skeptical, the killing of these animals increased in the country. The Demon Majin Buu briefly destroyed the earth though this would be quickly undone when it was restored with a wish from the Namekian Dragonballs. Ten missiles struck Ohama’s Japan in 2010, but thanks to the lack of any casualties the event was dubbed ‘Careless Monday’ after Ohama declaring "I was Careless" in a report to the nation. Ohama would have to contend with the rise of the Greeed and their Yummy servitors, which was resisted by the Kogami Foundation. Kun Lun launched a series of missile attacks on Japan during Ohama’s government. She would also have to contend with the HAL 18 crash near Mount Akakura, the brief inability of any humans to die, the FlashForward and the emergence of vampires. During her government, a cabal of neo-imperialists within Hope’s Peak Academy began kidnapping students to revive Yoshi’s Battle Royale on a smaller scale—something that would continue for much of the next decade. Japan was also damaged by the Great Legend War between a group of 193 warriors and the Zangyack Empire. The Holy Britannian Empire would invade Japan from an alternate reality and briefly occupy it. Ultimately, Ohama’s true anomalous nature would be revealed in 2011 due to her boyfriend Junichiro Hondo being the only one who remembered the unaltered reality due to a childhood accident effectng his memory and a metal plate in his head. Ohama willingly complied with thee restoration to normal would subsequently step down. 2010's Junichirō Hondō(UNP) 2011-2012(My Girlfriend is the President) Hondō had been the only one unaffected by the reality warp that had affected Japan. He assumed office as Prime Minister as part of a broader return to normalcy. An 8.0 earthquake would strike Tokyo during Hondō’s government and he would preside over the subsequent reconstruction efforts. During Hondō’s term, a large amount of the moon was destroyed by an octopus-like ‘god of death’. Hondō’s government was forced to take the leading role in ensuring the entity’s termination when it offered terms to do so in order to avoid the same fate befalling Earth. Hondō caved into the creature's demand to teach a High School class but filled the class with child assassins and Battle Royale Survivors to kill him. Hondō was able to use the music of pop star Lynn Minmei to end the war with the Zentraedi during his term. The Inaba murders occurred during Hondō ’s government, making his government’s reputation suffer. Hondō would preside over the Awakening of Magic which led to a rise in the population of supernatural beings in Japan. In addition to the elves, orcs, dwarves and the like to emerge elsewhere, Japan saw a number of people become oni, ‘monster girls,’ kumikos and other local human offshoots that had been absent in Japan for centuries. Hondō encouraged the efforts of Tetsuo Takahashi to foster wider acceptance of nonhumans (dubbed ‘Demis’ in Japan), but his defeat in 2012 led to the end of that initiative. Tsutomu Nakushima-2012-2016(LDP Nationalist Faction)(London has Fallen) Makushima was a more traditional figure than his predecessors as well as a more traditional Leader after two teenagers, being a longtime Liberal Democratic Party member. Nakushima’s government would have to contend with numerous alien incursions such as the Space Shocker and the Furons. Japan would be attacked by creatures referred to as "Angels" requiring the construction of Mechas dubbed "Evas" to combat them. Nakushima would temporarily be forced to surrender power to the Galactic Federation following their occupation of Earth, but regained power when they collapsed. Nakushima launched the translight starship known as the Luxion during his term in office to counter further alien threats. Nakushima’s Japan experienced an economic boom thanks to the rise of the seven ‘Kings’ following the Awakening of Magic, which led to a major technology boom but came at a cost of rising violence between the Kings’ clans. Some Japanese tech, such as the SQUIP, was unreliable and spread before it could be contained. However, Nakushima’s government engaged in budget cuts that were controversial, causing some schools to face closure. Some only avoided this fate due to students forming idol groups to earn money to keep their schools open. Japan also was attacked via EMP weapons by survivors of the Athena Project and Seizou was forced to arrest surviving perpetrators of the program (including the by now over 100-year-old Mamiya). This coupled with Fsociety hacks in the US harmed the overall economic progress of Nakushima. Nakushima also nearly lost Japan’s mining rights in a bet on a deathmatch. King Selfish attacked the Earth during Nakushima’s government but was thwarted. Eclipse incidents began to skyrocket under Nakushima’s government. A swarm of aggressive bats attacked a passenger plane and caused it to crash during his government, beginning a worldwide spate of unusually high animal aggression. Nakushima would preside over the creation of the Japanese Miracle, a form of nanotechnology capable of eliminating the fallout from nuclear weapons. The Monsters of Mount Ebott were freed from their long exile under Mount Ebott, but were not hostile towards humanity and the Awakening of Magic helped to ease their acceptance. Kayabuki was in power during a spree of ‘Angel’ attacks that were combatted by NERV. This ended with the Instrumentality incident, which saw humanity briefly removed from their physical forms and unified in a shared immaterial consciousness, though this ultimately was undone thanks to an ‘exit’ created by Shinji Ikari. Nakushima also authorized the creation of the anti-terrorist regiment Riot Force 6 during his term as a result in the rise of Ushi Party-sponsored terrorism around the globe, including the ones carried out by Jail Scaglietti. The worldwide sterility epidemic began during Nakushima’s government and he responded by attempting to encourage a natalist mindset within Japan. The Greater Hun Chiu Republic attempted to assassinate the Japanese Emperor during his government, sparking national riots. While visiting the funeral of British Prime Minister David Edward Clare, Nakushima was among the visiting world leaders that were killed in terrorist attacks. Seiji Okochi-2016(LDP Nationalist faction)(Shin Godzilla) Okochi’s government was controversial due to admitting East Hun Chiu refugees after the Trioxin outbreak, which reduced the country to a safe zone surrounding the city of Busan. Many in Japan retained racist attitudes towards Hun Chiu, but Okochi refused to bow to pressure to leave Hun Chiu’s people to their fate and saved at least 2 million in the process, the rest of Okochi's time was dominated by the appearance of a feral Gojira, which surfaced to attack Japan. This Gojira adapted to survive anything attacking it. When it first demonstrated its own form of the Atomic Breath, not only a singular blast but multiple beams firing off in various directions, Okochi's helicopter fleeing the destruction was destroyed, killing him. Besides Zenigata, he is the shortest serving Prime Minister, serving from Nakushima's death in March 2016 to his own death in October 2016. Kozo Inuzuka(LDP) 2016-2019(Seikaisuru Kado) Inuzuka ascended to the Prime Minister’s office following Okochi'’s resignation. Inuzuka would have to contend with the Russo-American War of 2017 and ascending Hun Chiu aggression in the region. For this reason, he encouraged research into anisotropic by his government which led to the Kado incident over Tokyo. While the technology was lost, Inuzuka continued to encourage research into the matter. Inuzuka provided Japanese assistance to the war effort against the Lunar Nazi invasion of 2018. The video game Elder Tale ended up transporting all players logged in into another world following the release of an expansion in the Japanese servers, prompting a major crisis. Inuzuka also presided over the creation of the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad, which created AIs capable of combatting crime. The Wreck-It-Ralph and "Monika"computer viruses would be blamed on Japan as they were assumed to be rooted in Japanese video games’ codes but the problem actually came from the Video Game characters gaining some form of free will. An investigation revealed the AI Giffany had committed several murders before its destruction in 2012, which not even the Monika AI had achieved Japanese whaling vessels would be terrorized by the self-declared ‘Second Aquaman’ from Atlantis. The alien warlord Thanos wiped out half of Japan’s population along with half of all life in the universe in 2018 during the Inuzuka government, though it would ultimately be undone five years later. Subsequently, the godlike being known as Akira was revived and Tokyo was destroyed Taro Shikishima (I)2019-2020(Akira) Shikishima was a colonel within the Japanese Self-Defense Forces who had been in charge of a project dedicated to researching psychic phenomena. Shikishima launched his coup against Inuzuka to take out a powerful psychic known as Tetsuo, who he feared was a second coming of Akira, Ultimately, Shikishima’s actions caused Tetsuo to awaken in power, forcing the region’s espers to awaken Akira, triggering a singularity that destroyed Neo-Tokyo. Shikishima, however, survived thanks to the espers teleporting him away from the city. Shikishima remained in charge to order a repeated reconstruction of Neo-Tokyo. The attack also delayed the 2020 Tokyo Olympics. In the 2020 election, Inuzuka was challenged from the right by the Renewal Party headed by Masayoshi Shido, who ultimately would emerge victorious. 2020's Masayoshi Shido(Renewal) 2020-2023(Megami Tensei) Shido was running as a Japanese ultranationalist and was hostile towards the United States and alien races. However, he had the covert backing of a cabal of supernatural beings as well as Greater Hun Chiu and in essence served as a puppet of the Greater Hun Chiu Republic. Shido’s government would have to contend with the Combine occupation of Earth and provide some assistance to Hun Chiu during the Lingshan Islands incident. A series of murderous mummifications occurred in Japan during Shido’s term in office. The World Seed, thanks to the efforts of the creator Akihiko Kayaba, trapped players within a video game world on Shido’s orders as part of a broader effort to maintain control and he likewise used Japanese megacorporations like Arasaka to cause problems for the US. Ashizava Kazuko discovered the principle behind creating jumpgates at the University of Tokyo during Shido’s rule, though the Prime Minister himself did little with it. Shido also contained the B-M incident of 2022 following a containment breach on the synthetic food source. Shido’s supernatural benefactors, due to their demonic nature, made Japan suffer a large amount of accidents and crimes, which led to the rise of a resistance group known as the Phantom Thieves. Their actions ultimately revealed Shido’s corruption and paved the way for his removal from power. Shido would ultimately be arrested by alien police officer Birdy Cephon Altera for his actions and prosecuted by Japan´s chief prosecutor himself, Mitsurugi Reiji (known as Miles Edgeworth internationally), and forcibly was imprisoned by the Abstainers. Mutou Kunimitsu(Renewal/Independent)2023-2028(''Kunimitsu no Matsuri)'' Kunimitsu was ambitious, but ultimately idealistic politician who was considerably less tyrannical than his predecessor. The half of the population Thanos killed returned to life during Kunimitsu’s government. Kunimitsu sought to break from the influence of Hun Chiu, though he remained cold towards the US given the tendencies of President Henry Kolladner, who infamously destroyed the Chinese-built artificial island of Hong Sha Dao in 2024. However, Kunimitsu’s efforts to forge a more independent path for Japan were thwarted by the actions of Shido’s former allies in Hun Chiu, among the supernatural community and in megacorporations. They convinced the Randall Corporation (a front for the infamous Umbrella Corporation created to get around bans in most of the developed world) to unleash a strain of Solanum on Japan. This occurred almost immediately after the Inauguration Day bombings of 2025 and the subsequent Hun Chiu invasion of America. The outbreak (the virus of which was subsequently called the Apocalypse Virus) overwhelmed most of Japan rather quickly, reducing major metropolitan areas to dead cities with only scattered teenagers and warlords clinging to life. Kunimitsu was able to evacuate to a secure location and attempt to organize a response, but faced issues pertaining to Hun Chiu sabotage and the simultaneous invasion of the ZQN seeking to assimilate humanity stymied the response, even with Kumitsu sending the immune Saitama and a group of revenant undead who had formed a band in Saga to combat the outbreak. Ultimately, Kumitsu’s compound in Hokkaido would be breached by an undead horde and the Prime Minister himself would be infected. Yumi Nagumo(I/GHQ) 2028-2032(Marine Corps Yumi) Nagumo had been in the United States Marine Corps and become a general in the JSDF amidst the ongoing zombie outbreak. Nagumo continued to desperately attempt to contain the outbreak in Japan. What Nagumo ultimately was able to do to solve the problem would be controversial for generations to come. A conglomerate of multinational megacorporations, including some owned by British Prime Minister Vivienne Rook, offered to bankroll the liberation of Japan in return for concessions. Facing major losses, Nagumo reluctantly agreed. The various megacorps formed the Global Headquarters and sent in private military forces belonging to MannCo who were incapable of being infected or permanently killed. The GHQ’s efforts liberated Japan from the undead and allowed for the spread of the anti-sterility vaccine, provoking a major baby boom. The population shortage led to many teenagers directly entering the workforce. GHQ experiments during the early years of Nagumo’s term ended up activating the mutant gene in half the population, leading to the growth of a large class of metahumans. Nagumo’s government would support some of the resultant superheroes such as All-Might and set up U.A. Academy to help train younger metahumans. This development made Japan a new center of metahuman society and drew in many mutant refugees from elsewhere following the rise of the fundamentalist Purifiers in the US just before the beginning of the Gilead regime. The Invid invaded Earth during Nagumo’s government, but were successfully repelled. A similar invasion of the insectoid Blue temporarily occupied Japan, but were ultimately defeated relatively quickly. Nagumo’s government attempted to undermine the GHQ by creating the Zero III AI program, but the AI went rogue and murdered dozens of people. When this was revealed, Nagumo was forced to resign. She would end up leaving Japan to join forces with anti-Gilead resistance movements in the US afterwards and would end up helping overthrow the regime following the death of Nehemiah Scudder. 2030's Yoko Kayabuki (L&P) 2032-2036(Ghost in the Shell: Standalone Complex) A new round of kaiju attacks began in the Pacific and Kayabuki provided Japanese support to the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps—their Jaeger units being modeled on early Japanese mechs. Kayabuki’s new collaboration with megacorporations was not without controversy and the Noh organization was contracted by the GHQ to kill dissidents. Kuroda Kousaku (GHQ) 2036-2042(The Diplomat Kosaku Kuroda) Kousaku had been a diplomat in southeast Asia prior to the Apocalypse Virus outbreak and the Global Headquarters takeover. He was selected as the GHQ’s new puppet due to being one of the few surviving elder statesmen left in Japan and it was hoped him being in charge would stymie unrest. During Kousaku’s term, the Global Headquarters was subverted by SERN as part of their efforts to use time travel to set up a global dictatorship. Kousaku remained a puppet of this cabal nonetheless. Kousaku would also have to deal with the Ganymedan occupation of Earth, the Evoluder invasion and the Roxolani invasion. Thanks to the proliferation of advanced technology globally, Kousaku’s Japan lost most of its economic edge, further heightening the Global Headquarters’ exploitative nature. This led to the growth of the Funeral Parlor terrorist organization, seeking to liberate Japan from the GHQ’s control, as well as the similar Knight Sabers group aimed specifically at the GENOM Corporation that formed a key part of the GHQ. Ultimately, these groups’ efforts coupled with widespread forms of more peaceful resistance forced Kousaku to yield and the GHQ to dissolve. 2040's Shizune Hakamichi(Liberty & Progress) 2042-2059(Katawa Shoujo) Hackamichi’s political involvement technically began in her youth when she led her school’s student council. However, she had not been involved since up until the aftermath of the zombie outbreak and the rise of the GHQ, where she had helped shelter refugees during the former and been an ardent opponent of the latter. While mute, Hakamichi attracted a sizeable, dedicated following among anti-GHQ Japanese citizens and her focus on peaceful resistance over violent uprisings allowed her to become the first leader of a truly free Japan in nearly twenty years. During her term, Japan was briefly conquered by the warlord known as Grandmaster Meio, though Hakamichi refused to surrender and quickly returned to power following his defeat. Japan’s Dairangers would wage a war against the Gorma during Hakamichi’s term and the country would make contact with the Protodevlin. Hakamichi’s Japan, like much of the world, was rather prosperous amidst the ‘Second Renaissance’, but like the rest of the world had its dark side. Some machines in Japan became ‘Snatchers’ who killed and replaced people during her term and this led to Japanese support for the clash with the city-state of Zero One. The Resource Wars took their toll on Japan as well as the rest of the world. The Sun nearly went out during Hakamichi’s government, which supported the Icarus mission to restore it. Japan suffered some damage from the Turtle Island earthquake towards the end of Hakamichi’s tenure, but was mostly able to assist in the resettling of Zheng Fa refugees fleeing the country in the earthquake’s aftermath due to a nuclear meltdown. Hakamichi retired in 2059. 2050's Tadase Hotori(Democratic) 2059-2068(Shugo Chara!) Hotori took power amidst a highly unstable situation for Japan. Tensions were rising between the United States and China as well as their allies. The technocratic Optimum ideology of China was being exported abroad via propaganda and trade in the Pacific was becoming less profitable as China attempted to extort Japan into joining the Optimum bloc and Australia collapsed amidst a civil war between pro-Chinese and pro-American forces. The rest of the non-Chinese aligned Pacific states formed the Oceania Cooperative Union and clashed with the US over Huffman Island once during his government. For this reason, Hodori made sure many Japanese citizens were a part of the Federated Nations’ Unity ''mission to Alpha Centauri. Japan would be attacked by the alien Phantoms during Hodori’s term, but this failed to reconcile the two power blocs. Ultimately, following the destruction of the ''Freedom Star ''in 2066, the Great War would break out. Hodori remained steadfastly neutral and focused his government’s efforts on brokering a peace treaty and later trying to deal with the Sumatra influenza outbreak. Hodori also supported the Tri-Optimum Corporation’s efforts to contain the SHODAN artificial intelligence prior to losing the next election. '''2060's' Manami Amamiya (L&P) 2068-2077(Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) Despite being a part of the opposition party, Amamiya pursued largely the same foreign policy as her predecessor, supporting reaching a ceasefire between the two sides. Fearing the conflict would end in an apocalyptic fashion, Amamiya fabricated an accident involving a hyperspace gateway to encourage Japanese citizens to emigrate to various other planets and asteroids in the solar system, hoping to preserve some portion of Japanese culture should the worst happen. Amamiya’s government also thus set up the Inter Solar System Police to maintain order beyond Earth should the worst happen. Japan’s efforts to promote colonization drew the ire of what remained of the Martian population, who invaded Earth in 2076 and caused widespread damage. Ultimately, this event plus the Lunar Revolution paved the way for peace talks between the sides of the Great War, with Amamiya intending to host the talks. However, she was stymied by the rise of the hardline Robert L. Booth to power. Subsequently, more disasters would occur in rapid succession. The US supercomputer SkyNet provoked President Booth into launching a full nuclear war with China, causing a global apocalyptic war that saw the death of Amamiya. 2070's Haruhi Suzumiya(D) 2077-2085(Haruhi Suzumiya) Even with most of Japan not being devastated thanks to the Japanese Miracle, warlords, micronations and bandits cropped up in Japan. The likes of God Emperor Raoh, Tokyo Millennium, Japari Park, the city-state of Olympus and the self-declared State of Industria all emerged and battled. Some areas of Japan were depopulated enough humans were outnumbered by sentient birds and the factions would be forced to leave these areas to these beings. Haruhi Suzumiya emerged seemingly out of nowhere to take on the leadership of Japan. Suzumiya, seemingly a teenage girl, was in fact nearly a century old by this point, not aging due to being a highly powerful reality bender. Suzumiya used the advice of the ancient vampiric samurai Kurou to restore control over Japan. By 2082, Suzumiya had reunified and restabilized Japan and made it into the center of remaining multinational political organizations such as the World Space Patrol and the World Aquanaut Security Patrol. Japan used the Japanese Miracle to make places like the Capitol Wastelands and postwar Britain habitable again. Suzumiya was in charge during the Laplace Incident, which saw terrorists destroy the Laplace Space Station during the beginning of the Universal Century calendar. Suzumiya would revive XCOM to deal with an extradimensional alien threat and used her reality warping capabilities to undue a malfunction of Mega-City One’s NASDA deterrent system which threatened to launch another atomic war. Suzumiya would reform the ISSP into the Bureau of Extraterrestrial Affairs and recognize the establishment of the Mars Congressional Republic after they overthrew the previous one. Eventually, Suzumiya would grow tired of running the country and step down. 2080's-2090's Usagi Tsukino(No Party) 2085-2099(Sailor Moon) Tsukino was the reincarnation of Queen Selena of the destroyed Moon Kingdom on Earth. In the 1990's she and several other girls discovered their original identities and became Sailor Senshi, combatting evil with mystical abilties. As time passed, the girls discovered they were immortal and their bodies remaining at the physical age of 27. As time passed, each of their abilities grew to the extent that Tsukino could ressurect the dead but at the cost of most of her offensive abilities, leading to the past Senshi including herself, needing to be brought to the future in order to combat a threat she could not defeat. Tsukino and the Senshi were left in the same circumstances as Suzumiya, immortal in a post apocalyptic world and their heroic attitudes leading to them choosing to help restore humanity. When Suzumiya stepped down, Tsukino seemed the obvious choice. Tsukino would have to contend with jockeying for influence by the governments of Mega-City One (officially the Second United States) and PanAm, a feud which would involve Japan. Tsukino would send Japanese space-based forces to clash with the Marduk when they invaded the solar system and fought back against the invasion by the self-described Giganos Empire that had overtaken the Lunar Free State post-revolution. The Giganos Empire attempted to take over Earth, but was ultimately beaten and collapsed. Her government also provided assistance to the Venusian nation of Aphrodia following the invasion by their rival country of Ishtar. She additionally had to deal with scandals surrounding the PMO Sakata Industries, who was accused of using human test subjects in the Huffman Conflict between the Oceania Cooperative Union and the New California Republic. To deal with future alien invasions, Tsukino agreed for Japan to Join the new Terran Federation. The fact that it was less devastated than other areas led to the nation keeping its cultural identity more than most which had been reduced to wastelands. Tsukino stepped down and became mor eof a figurehead, often lending her support along with the other Senshi to combat threats such as when Earth was being attacked by the Formics (alternatively called ‘Buggers’) and criminal organizations such as the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime rose in influence. Japan’s status as an independent nation was brought to an end. Tsukino and the Senshi became revered figures by the 30th century, where superheroes such as Superman had become icons and were replicated by the Legion of Superheroes and Tsukino's own daughter Chibiusa. It is also in the 30th century that Tsukino rules Earth as a benevolent monarch with the Senshi ruling other planets in the Solar System.Category:Characters